Anthirrhinum majus. 
xe2x80x98Balumdeloxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Antirrhinum plant, botanically known as Antirrhinum majus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balumdeloxe2x80x99. The new cultivar was developed by the inventor through a controlled breeding program during 1998 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Antirrhinum cultivars with mounded trailing habit, continuous flowering, excellent basal branching and small, dark green leaves.
The female (seed) parent of xe2x80x98Balumdeloxe2x80x99 was the proprietary Antirrhinum breeding selection designated 445-1, which exhibits a semi-trailing habit, lavender and yellow bicolor flowers and medium green foliage. The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Balumdeloxe2x80x99 was the proprietary Antirrhinum breeding selection designated 488-3, which exhibits a vigorous trailing habit, lavender flowers and dark green foliage. The new cultivar was discovered as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the above stated cross in December 1999 and was initially designated 1606-1.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been carried out at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. by terminal tip cuttings and has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) Exhibits dark yellow flowers;
(b) Forms dark green foliage;
(c) Exhibits a good basal branching character; and
(d) Exhibits a trailing growth habit.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to xe2x80x98Balumyellxe2x80x99 (co-pending U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/808,089). In side-by-side comparisons, xe2x80x98Balumdeloxe2x80x99 is more compact and differs in flower color from xe2x80x98Balumyellxe2x80x99. When compared to its sibling xe2x80x98Balumbreoxe2x80x99 (co-pending U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/109,509), xe2x80x98Balumdeloxe2x80x99 is found to be more compact and differs in flower color.